Every Rose Has A Thorn
by TinaK.Number1
Summary: Now that she looked back she could see the way he had looked at her, the way he had a smile reserved just for her...her heart shattered in a million pieces. Clorith, onesided CloTi


_**Every Rose has a Thorn**_

* * *

Tifa wasn't sure as to why she had been drawn to walk outside in the snow. She couldn't find a pair of trousers or tights to wear so had to venture out in her mini-skirt and a large jacket. As soon as she opened the Hotel doors, she stopped dead in her tracks, stunned at the scene before her.

Cloud and Aeris were lying in the snow. Cloud was lying down on his back, his arms encircling the brunette's waist as she leaned down and kissed him passionately. Tifa knew she should have gone back inside and left them to their business but for some reason, she couldn't. Instead, she felt she had to stay and find out about what was going on. Cloud had never shown any interest in girl before except her. She didn't mean it vainly but it was true, in the early days, he would speak to her late at night as they sat around the campfire.

Recently though, he had started talking to Aeris more and more but she hadn't thought anything of it. Slowly, the raven-haired girl hoisted her legs over the stone banister at the top of the steps and jumped down behind the large plant pot, which held an artificial Christmas tree. Pulling back the branches, she peered at the scene intently, watching them break apart.

"What are you thinking about?" Aeris asked softly as she laid her head on his chest, lacing their gloved fingers together. The leader brought his spare hand up to play with her soft, snow covered hair as he replied.

"About last night,"

She couldn't see it but Tifa could tell that Aeris was blushing by the way she buried her face away from him and let out a muffled squeak. The worst part was, Cloud let out a chuckle. A genuine laugh and the former barmaid felt her heartbreak at the realisation that she wasn't the cause of it. She had always loved Cloud and wanted to make him happy. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him but as she watched the Soldier and the flower girl before her, the dream was getting further and further away.

"Do you regret it?" he asked softly, his hand stopping their movements. From her hiding place, Tifa squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't want to hear it.

"No," came the certain reply.

"Me neither,"

Tifa opened her eyes to watch them again. It didn't take a genius to work out what had happened the night before but it wasn't that which annoyed her the most. The only thing that went through Tifa's brain was the question of 'how long'? As she scanned her memory, she could see the signs so clearly. The way that Cloud would always walk after Aeris if she went anywhere, be it for a walk or to collect firewood for the night. Wherever she went, he followed. He had started paying more attention to her recently, staying up at night to speak with her.

And then, there were the hidden smiles. She hadn't paid much attention before but now that she looked back, she could see the way he had looked at her, the way he had a smile reserved just for his love. And now, she had to watch him kiss her and hold her and tell her how he loved her. Her heart shattered in a million pieces with every word they exchanged, tears starting to roll down her white cheeks.

"We should go back inside," Cloud said eventually, his arm still wrapped protectively around her.

Aeris didn't reply vocally but just gave a small nod, pecking his lips one last time before they sat up, brushing the snow off each other and sneaking little kisses in between. Tifa let the branches of the tree fall back into place as she let herself fall in the snow, her energy leaving her as her body shook with tears.

"When will we tell everyone?" Aeris asked and Tifa stopped her sobs as she realised how close their voices were. She could hear their feet crunching the snow-covered steps and held her breath nervously.

"Wait a little longer," Cloud answered after a moment. "I'm not ready for everyone to know yet,"

"Okay, although, I'm sure a lot of them have it figured out," the flower-girl sighed before the sound of the door closing reached Tifa's ears.

For a moment, she stayed where she was, silent and still before she started to shake again. She squeezed her eyes shut as a held breath escaped her lips, coming out as a sharp cry of her pain. The tears still rolled down her cheeks as she hugged her body, burying her face in her drawn-up knees. She stayed there until her body went numb and she couldn't feel her fingers. Her sobs began to slow and she lifted her face, glad that there was no mirror or water for her to see her most-likely hideous reflection in. She harshly wiped her eyes, drying out her spent tears before she stood on her shaky legs. She took a deep breath before she moved around and began walking up the steps, slowly and uncertainly she pushed the door open.

From what she could see, nobody else was up except Aeris and Cloud, who were sitting in the bar, far apart from each other. However, as Tifa scowled at them she could see the way they sometimes played footsie under the table. Taking the advantage that they couldn't see her, Tifa slowly wandered up the stairs and opened the door to her room. She didn't want to see or speak to anyone. She just wanted to be left alone with her treasured memories and her shattered heart.

* * *

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Square-Enix. I only own the plot for this one-shot.

P.S: Sorry Tifa fans!


End file.
